This invention relates to binoculars.
Individual focus binoculars ordinarily employ focusing means, for each half, including an adjustable, rotatable focusing knob operatively associated with focus adjustment means whereby rotation of the knob adjusts the focus adjustment means in a manner related to the distance between a viewer employing the binoculars and an object to be viewed.